Elvish Friendship
by Angelfabeth
Summary: After the war Hermione gets transported to Middle Earth, but not only her surroundings change but her... ears! Takes place during FotR. Please R&R! HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hermione was exhausted; she was feeling so many emotions then, elation for the fact that Voldemort was finally gone, grief for Harry and Ron who had given their lives for the wizarding world and satisfaction for taking down Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall and saw devastation and celebration. She spotted the Weasleys mourning for Ron, Fred and Ginny; poor Ginny had been struck down because of her anguish. Hermione sighed; at least she and Harry would be together like they should.

She struggled to stay awake and thought she heard birds chirping. Hermione shook her head to clear it. The world spun and she leant against a wall, her ankle throbbing painfully and her cuts searing as if on fire.

Hermione forgot about all her injuries as she slumped on to the cold, hard, marble floor of the Great Hall; no one taking notice of her as she disappeared.

**I know it's short but they will become longer! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**

**Hermione likes clovers**


	2. Meetings

**Oops forgot last time,**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, I do not make any profit from this story!**

Chapter 2: Meetings

Hermione heard the rustling of leaves and the sound of a small creek; it sounded much clearer than she thought it would. She realised that she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. She opened her eyes but was blinded by the sun overhead. Hermione tried again, this time slowly and she saw bright green leaves and ebony branches. She sat up and looked around; strangely everything seemed to be much larger than usual. Hermione brushed her hair out of her face when she found that her hair wasn't its usual frizz but hung in small waves down her back.

She crawled over to the stream to clean up her injuries, she gasped when she saw her reflection. She looked no older than nine! She would deal with that later. Hermione evaluated her injuries and gave a sigh of relief; she only had a slash on her cheek, a sprained ankle and lots of cuts on her arms. She took no notice of her delicately pointed ears.

She gave a painful start when she heard someone approaching, Hermione groped for her wand but it was nowhere to be found. She stiffened when a tall man with dark hair and visible weapons approached her. The man stared at Hermione with shock and confusion; he knew that there hadn't been any elflings for the last century and yet in front of him there was an elf that looked to be no more than twenty springs. He saw that she had many wounds and felt anger build in him, to harm an elfling would be sacrilege during this time. He knelt down and said soothingly "Im thath orod le." **(I will not hurt you)** But she just shrunk back further. "Aragon eneth nîn." **(My name is Aragorn) **The elfling said nothing but gave a small frown. Aragorn tried again with the Common Tongue, "My name is Aragorn and I will not hurt you." Her eyes just widened a bit more. Aragorn sighed, "Can I take you to Rivendell? You shall be healed there." She looked suspiciously at him, though with fear in her eyes. Aragorn had never known an elfling to be so uncared for or afraid, but especially now they would be doted upon. He opened his arms and she made to stand up but fell clutching her ankle. Aragorn quickly scooped her up and was amazed at how light she felt, but quickly made his way to Lord Elrond. She said so quietly that Aragorn almost missed it, "Hermione."

Hermione was barely awake by the time they reached Elrond's study and she was snuggling into Aragorn's arms. "Lord Elrond, I found an elfling in the woods near the stream. She was injured somehow and alone." Elrond's brow furrowed "Take her to an empty room and I shall see to her." They swept out of the room, laid her on a soft bed and Elrond started to move his hands over her. When he was finished they left the room and returned to Elrond's study. He looked grave and spoke, "Her wounds are not very recent and she is but eighteen springs." Aragorn's eyes widened with disbelief and Elrond continued, "There were no tracks apart from hers?" "No, though her parents may have died at birth and she was captured by orcs." Elrond frowned in thought "Do you know her name?" He asked eventually. "Hermione," Aragorn said, "But for more answers we shall have to wait until she wakes up."

o.O.o.O.o

Hermione regained consciousness slowly and she wondered where she was, until painful memories began to rush back. She got out of bed, gingerly testing her weight on her injured ankle and surprisingly it was almost fully healed. She let her gaze wander, it looked as if she was in the Hogwarts infirmary and she half expected for Madam Pomfrey to come bustling in at any moment.

She walked to the door and opened it to see a large corridor. She carefully stepped out and saw Aragorn leaning against a marble pillar. Hermione instantly stiffened and backed away when she saw him watching her. "Do not worry little one." He said though frowning as she backed away. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly when he said 'little one'. Aragorn smirked slightly and asked "How are you feeling?" Hermione relaxed slightly and nodded. "Why are you not resting?" He questioned curiously. She answered quietly "It's too stuffy." Heartened by her response he said "Would you like me to take you to the gardens?" Her eyes lit up and she gave a barely perceptible nod. He held out his hand for her but she flinched as if he were going to lash out at her. He made a mental not to himself to tell Elrond. After some hesitation she carefully placed a pale, slim hand into his. Aragorn beamed and led her outside.

Hermione gave a small sigh as she breathed in the fresh air. She was trying to look at everything in this new environment and Aragorn was amused but concerned; hadn't she been able to have freedom like this before, he wondered. Hermione noticed that her feet made barely an imprint on the grass without much effort. There were lots of trees surrounding them and Hermione had a strong urge to climb one.

Suddenly she whirled around; eyes wide open when she heard a soft clip clopping sound. "Did you hear something?" Aragorn asked. Hermione nodded. He swiftly put his ear to the ground and listened until he relaxed. He stood up and beckoned for Hermione to follow. Aragorn jumped out on to the path greeting the blonde elf on a white horse. Hermione stayed half in the shadows though, just watching them talk. The elf turned and looked at Hermione his eyes widening with shock. Hermione backed away deeper into the shadows. Aragorn said something else to the elf and beckoned Hermione forwards. She cautiously walked out of the shadows. The elf was shocked to see her wounds but smiled at her and said "Legolas eneth nîn." **(My name is Legolas.) **Hermione's eyes widened when she realised she could understand. Softly she replied "Hermione eneth nîn." Aragorn looked surprised but pleased when she replied. They walked back to the large building and Legolas dismounted his horse. The horse nuzzled Hermione's hand as she passed; she smiled and patted it softly before following Aragorn to visit Elrond.

"How many years old are you?" Legolas said curiously. "Eighteen." Hermione said quietly. Legolas' stride faltered but he continued walking, his mind reeling._ How could she have sustained those injuries at such a young age?_ He thought. Aragorn took Hermione and Legolas to meet Elrond. She followed Aragorn silently, wondering why she felt so able to trust Legolas. Hermione hesitated outside but plucked up what Gryffindor courage she had and entered the study.

Hermione watched as Legolas and Elrond spoke together in hushed whispers, but not too long later Legolas smiled at Hermione and left. She smiled back but then she felt someone's gaze on her and she turned to face Lord Elrond. His face though not old showed many years of sorrow and happiness.

"Greetings Hermione," Elrond said kindly, and extended a hand to shake. Hermione flinched back, and then slowly shook his hand. "How are you feeling today?" Elrond persisted. "Much better thank you." Hermione said, her eyes were shining with inquisitiveness and she was looking at Elrond, as if trying to evaluate him. Elrond asked another question, "Where are your parents and how did you come to be here." Hermione, who had relaxed, tensed again at this question. She tried to hold back tears as she remembered Mr Weasley telling her that her parents were killed by Death Eaters. She remembered Ron, Ginny and Fred struck down, and Harry who gave up his life. Sobs racked her body by now and Aragorn held her tightly. Somehow she managed out a croaky "Dead." After a few minutes she said hoarsely, "Not from here," She wiped her eyes and continued, "Fell asleep," Elrond and Aragorn's eyebrows had shot up into their hairlines. "All dead… All gone." She cried for a bit more then stopped, suddenly her eyes widened with mortification, she leaped out of the chair and ran out of the room.

Hermione ran faster that she had ever thought possible; stopping only when she reached a clearing. It was surrounded by many different trees, the air veritably shimmered. She climbed into one of the oak's highest branches with ease. She sat there crying her heart out before falling asleep out of pure exhaustion, still clinging to the boughs of the oak.

Legolas had seen Hermione whizz past that afternoon; at an astonishing speed. He had followed her at a distance, sensing her need for solitude. When he had reached the clearing, it took a while for him to locate her and when he did, he saw, or rather, heard her talking in her sleep. "Harry… Ron… stone… chamber… basilisk… Azkaban… time… Triwizard… resurrect… Umbridge… Ministry… Dumbledore… Horcruxes… dead all dead…" Legolas was transfixed, but when she started crying again, he gently shook her awake. Hermione woke with a start but kept her balance. "What happened." She said groggily and yawned. She apparently came to a startling realisation; "Oh no, oh no, it's not a dream, I started crying, I should die instead, they can't have gone, all dead." Hermione didn't start crying again but promptly fainted, while remarkably staying in the tree. Legolas thought that for her eighteen years she had experienced far too much sorrow for her short life. He sighed and tenderly carried her back to Elrond.

"I found her in a tree and she was saying things like names and death." Legolas explained to Elrond and Aragorn, "I think that she has had a traumatic experience or war." Elrond was thoughtful, "Yes, it would explain her timidness. Thank you for telling us this." "You're welcome." Legolas said and left the room. Aragorn looked at the pale, young, elven form of Hermione as she slept._ What had happened to her? _He wondered.

o.O.o.O.o

"_Harry?" Hermione asked with a breathless voice. He answered "Hermione, you have to stop grieving. All of us are perfectly fine and happy." Her voice cracked, "But I need you Harry." "No you don't Mione, you are a strong, fiery witch, and you are capable of anything you put your mind to." "Harry, don't go!" Hermione said as the figure started to fade. "Thank you." She said quietly when the figure._

Hermione jerked awake, for the first time in a long time she gave a bright smile. She leaped out of bed, thankful that her ankle was fully healed. She wandered around aimlessly until she came to a large, intricately carved, wooden door. She cautiously pushed it open and was greeted by an amazing sight. She saw rows upon rows of magnificent tomes, scrolls and books; at least ten times more than the Hogwarts library. Hermione's eyes must have been as wide as saucers. She breathed in the scent of parchment and knowledge. She picked up a random book from the shelves and looked at the title _Middle Earth: Races_. Without looking at the title of the first chapter she buried her nose in it.

_This race is the wisest and fairest upon Middle Earth. They are tall and have pale skin. They have long hair, even the males. They are extremely light on their feet and rapid runners. They are immortal but their most characteristic feature is their pointed ears._

Hermione gasped at this, and with one hand reached up to touch her ears and their well-defined points. She slowly looked at the title and read: _The Elves of Middle Earth_. Hermione almost fainted at this; she was an elf. An _elf_. No wonder she looked so young, because she was _immortal_. She shakily put the book back on its shelf. Hermione was starting to feel quite dizzy. She stumbled outside, taking deep breaths.

She sat down on the soft grass, head in her hands. "I can't' be, I just can't." Hermione heard someone approaching. "What's wrong?" Legolas said, with concern written all over his face. She fixed him with a hard stare. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew, didn't you? How could you not tell me?" Legolas looked at her nervously. She did not know she was an elf? That would be a problem. "Er… well-" He started. "No, it is very not 'well'! I just changed races overnight! Don't you think I would have the right to know?" She was almost hysterical by that time. She gave Legolas a piercing glare and stalked off. Legolas was confused; here he had seen the elfling say more than anywhere else. She was also feisty and confident; unlike her shy and self-conscious demeanour. Something had changed within her and he was the first to experience her large Gryffindor temper; not that Legolas knew that.

Hermione waited a while to cool down. She knew that she had a temper to rival Mrs Weasley's, and that it could get out of control at times. Hermione had noted that Ron still had the scars to prove it. She sighed and wondered if she would still be able to cast spells. She shuddered to think of a life without the warmth coursing through her arm every time she cast a spell. She picked up a twig lying on the ground and twirled it through her fingers. She suddenly got an idea; she remembered Ollivander's words at Shell Cottage: _A witch or wizard can channel their magic through any instrument._ Hermione held the stick with a shaking hand. She pointed it at a rock and whispered _wingardium leviosa _with a swish and flick. Slowly but truly the rock began to float two meters off the ground. Hermione was jittery with excitement. _She could actually do magic!_

While Hermione tested her wand, Legolas was gaping at her with shock. Who would have guessed that when he approached her to ask for her forgiveness, he would find that she could perform a wizard's magic? Legolas took deep breaths to calm himself. He would ask for her forgiveness then inform Elrond and Gandalf the Grey. Legolas took care to not sneak up on her though she did have extra sharp hearing, for an elf. Hermione turned around and called out "I know you're there Legolas." He was impressed; her hearing was far too sharp for her age. "I would like to apologise." Legolas began, "You did have the right to know your race. Though we assumed that you already knew." Hermione frowned, "I used to be a witch," She said half to herself, "But now I'm an elf as well. How is that possible?" "Elves can perform magic, but you can perform wizardry like Gandalf." Legolas piped up. "Who's Gandalf?" "A wizard. I could take you to meet him if you wish." "Yes please." Hermione replied, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. So different to the elfling he had first met, Legolas thought as he led Hermione through the large hallways.

Hermione thought Gandalf was just like Dumbledore. They both had long white beards and twinkling blue eyes. "Well well, the first elfling in a century." He chuckled, "And who might you be?" "I'm Hermione." She answered. "But you're not just an elfling are you?" Hermione beamed, "No, I can do magic like you." "My my, isn't that interesting." Gandalf mused, "But where are you from, my dear?" Hermione eagerly answered "I'm from Earth, but I don't know how I got here. We had just won a war and my two best friends died. I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was by a stream; I looked much younger and I had pointed ears, I didn't think it was significant. I had also lost my wand so I had no way of defending myself. I was exhausted and injured so I had no other choice than to follow Aragorn."

Legolas saw how everything fit together finally. "Would you like to attend a Council Meeting tomorrow morning?" Gandalf eventually asked Hermione. "Really? Oh yes please." Hermione's eyes were glimmering with a thirst for knowledge. She stifled a yawn, "Oh, I'm sorry but I am exhausted." "Of course, you should get some rest." Gandalf agreed. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" Legolas offered, "If it's no trouble." Hermione said with another yawn.

Halfway to her room, she keeled over from fatigue. Legolas caught her before she hit the ground, carried her to her room and set her onto the soft white bed, where she snuggled into the covers contentedly.

**Okay, how was that? It's much longer than my usual chapters, (over 2500 words!) so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! The little button is calling out to you! **

**Thanks**

**Hermione who likes clovers**


	3. Learning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except parts of the plot!**

Chapter 3: Learning

"Ah, you're awake." Elrond said when Hermione woke up. Hermione blushed crimson; as she remembered the last time they had met. "Gandalf has explained everything," Elrond said with a smile, "You don't need to worry, just get ready for the Council Meeting which commences in an hour. "Thank you." Hermione said with a bright smile. _She has changed a lot since the last meeting, _Elrond thought as he left the room. Hermione transfigured her Hogwarts robes (which were what she had been wearing after changing the size) to jeans and a forest green turtleneck and slipped on her pair of worn out converse shoes. She quickly had breakfast and headed to the library. She took a large book on the history of Middle Earth and quickly finished it; not wanting to be clueless at the Meeting.

She still had ten minutes left so she walked out of the library and spotted a short man with a long beard. She approached him and asked politely "Excuse me, are you a dwarf?" The dwarf turned around quickly with a large axe drawn. When he saw her though, he lowered it and said "Yes. And who may I ask are you?" Hermione smiled, "My name is Hermione, what's yours?" "I am Gimli son of Gloin." He replied. "Nice to meet you, but are you by any chance attending the Council Meeting?" She asked. "Of course." Gimli answered. "Could you please show me the way?" Gimli was shocked, "You, a young girl attend the Council?" He scoffed. "I am not a young girl and Gandalf invited me." Hermione said hotly. "I meant no offence, Lady Hermione. Of course I will show you to the Council."

And with that they walked and talked until Legolas spotted them. "Hermione, are you heading to the Meeting now?" He asked. Hermione nodded and asked "Do you know each other?" And for the first time Legolas noticed Gimli next to her. His eyes narrowed and nodded stiffly. "Come Hermione." And his tone told Hermione better than to argue. She gave a small wave to Gimli and followed Legolas. Gimli caught a glance at one of her ears and muttered "I was talking to a bloody elf."

"Why don't you like each other?" Hermione asked bluntly. "Our races have always been rivals." He answered curtly. "But if you're going to fight against Sauron's forces, shouldn't you work together?" Legolas looked at her in surprise, "Where do you learn this?" "I read." Hermione said simply. Legolas didn't have time to retort as they entered the Council courtyard. Nearly everyone looked at Hermione with surprise and some scorn, but she held her head high and made her way to her seat.

She was next to Legolas and a Hobbit she didn't know. (She learnt about Hobbits while reading.) "What is your name?" Hermione asked the hobbit. "I'm Froddo Baggins, how about you." "I'm Hermione." She smiled at Froddo and tucked some hair behind her ear. Froddo's eyes widened "You're the first elfling in about a century, did you know?" Hermione sighed, feeling frustrated "Yes everyone seems to be staring at me because of that, and because I'm the only female at this Council." Then clear bells rang through the courtyard, signalling the start of the Meeting.

Elrond started introducing everyone and Hermione felt all eyes on her when it was her turn, but she held her head high. She listened in awe to the Council and by the time they decided Froddo to be the Ringbearer, he strongly reminded Hermione of Harry. They were both unlikely heroes. Then there was an argument between some elves and dwarves. "Why can't you just work together?" Hermione spoke up for the first time. Everyone stared at her. "Well it makes sense to me; if you join together then you'll have a better chance of defeating Sauron and Saruman." She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Elrond spoke again, "You speak wise words for someone so young." He said to me. She blushed and looked down at her shoes.

After a few minutes, Elrond said "I have made my decision; to go on this journey to destroy the Ring of Power are Froddo, Samwise, Peregrin, Meriadoc, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf." "I want to go as well." Hermione piped up. "She cannot go," an outraged Boromir said, "She is a little girl and will only slow us down. She probably has never experienced any danger apart from tripping." Now Hermione was really mad, "'Little girl' my arse! Where I come from we have had a war for the past four years! I have seen and felt torture! I have had loved ones murdered! I know people that have been forced to kill torture and rape against their will! My two best friends fought and died because of this war! They were closer than family! And you dare to say that I have never experience danger?" Hermione finished her rant and stalked away from the shocked silence of the Council. "Well, it appears that we should include her in our Company, for she may have unexpected talents that will prove useful." Elrond said after a while.

Hermione was seething, incensed, fuming. There weren't enough words to describe her at this moment. She needed to cool off somehow. She heard a crack behind her, and she spun around sending a silent _tarantallegra. _"Ahhh, what is this devilry?" A panicky voice sounded distantly behind her. "Gimli, is that you?" A shocked Hermione said, and she cast the counter-curse. It took a while for Gimli to reach her, and when he did, he looked distinctly ruffled. "Sorry," Hermione apologized, "I'm just a bit jumpy." Gimli looked triumphant, "Aha! So this is the reason behind Elrond's decision; you are a spell caster. You certainly are full of surprises; first you are an elf and second a spell caster." He chuckled then said coldly "Your elf friend wishes to speak with you." Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously but Gimli did not recognise the danger signs. "Well then I had better find my 'elf friend' then. Good bye Master Gimli." She turned and quickly left, leaving a very confused dwarf behind.

Hermione sighed and wondered what Legolas could want her for. She found him sitting by the river, he smiled at her and said "Mára aurë. Manen nalyë?" **(Hello. How are you?) **Hermione didn't register that he was speaking another language, and replied "Gal peichar." **(A little jumpy.) **They both talked in fluent Elvish for a while more, until Legolas said in the Common Tongue "Do you speak Elvish?" Hermione was confused, "No, why?" Legolas smirked, "Because you just had a conversation in a language you 'don't speak'" Hermione's eyes widened to twice as large as usual; it was quite comical actually. "I did?" She whispered. "Don't worry; it's nothing bad, it's quite interesting actually." Legolas reassured her. "All right," Hermione smiled, stood up, gave Legolas a fleeting hug and waved goodbye.

Early next day, Legolas found Hermione in the library since she couldn't sleep. "Hello Hermione. Would you like me to teach you some archery? So you'd have another way of defending yourself. You would be helpless without your magic." He added cheekily. "I'd love to learn archery. Is it hard?" Hermione was excited beyond belief. Legolas scoffed "Knowing you, you would shoot in the opposite direction." Hermione said nothing but walked out of the library leaving Legolas behind. He followed her, but when he stepped out of the library, he felt hands on his shoulders and a loud voice behind him saying "Got you!" He jumped and tried not to show how dishevelled he felt. Hermione looked at him seriously, "You really should be more alert Legolas. What would happen if orcs snuck up on you like that?" She finished this with a wicked smirk, "Come on, I thought you were going to teach me something _today._"

Once they were out in a clearing, Legolas handed Hermione a slim bow and a quiver. "Let's see how good you are with a bow; why don't you aim for that." And he pointed to a tree about twenty meters away. "Would you like me to show you first?" Hermione shook her head and took a stance side on to her target, letting the arrow fly through the air and hit her target; though only just piercing the bark. "Was that alright?" Hermione asked anxiously. Legolas was surprised, "That was quite good. Why don't you try again? Aim for the knot this time." Her hair was blowing around everywhere as if magnetic forces were attracting it. Hermione aimed for the knot and hit a centimetre from the centre. She was actually quite surprised that she was able to see that; she had almost needed glasses during the hunt for Horcruxes, because of all her reading. "Legolas," she asked, "Do all elves have good eyesight?" Legolas answered "Yes indeed, and hearing as well; why?" "Oh just wondering." Hermione said nonchalantly. They practised until Hermione was just as good as Legolas.

Hermione had a hurried lunch and returned to the library. "Do you spend all your spare time in the library?" Hermione looked up distractedly, "Oh hello Aragorn." She shifted a pile of parchment and jotted down something on another piece of paper. "What are you doing?" Aragorn asked curiously. Hermione scribbled furiously before answering, "Just some research." She stopped as a wave of nausea hit her; the quill she was using fell to the floor. "Hermione?" Aragorn asked urgently. "Uh, I'll be right back." She quickly made her way outside taking deep gulps of fresh air, the world stabling once more.

Suddenly she jumped up, "I am such an idiot! The answer was so simple." She returned to the library packed up her books, put her notes away, and without a word to a worried Aragorn, went outside to sit on the grass. Aragorn silently watched her, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought. Hermione whispered "_Expecto patronum._" She watched with satisfaction as a silver otter burst out of her wand, giving her a sense of Gryffindor pride. Aragorn too felt his worries lessen in the light of Hermione's patronus. When it faded to a silver mist, Hermione gave a tremendous yawn. "Goodnight, Aragorn." And without further ado, Hermione went to her room, made a small vile on a chain and took some much needed sleep.

o.O.o.O.o

Froddo Baggins slipped into Hermione's bedroom, hoping she was awake. She jerked out of her elvish sleep (a sleep where she was aware of her surroundings but felt completely rested afterwards, like all elves) and looked at the hobbit in the doorway. She smiled and beckoned him in, wondering what on earth he would want. "Miss Hermione," "Just Hermione is fine." She interrupted. Froddo continued, "Strider told me that you found something that would help with the quest." Hermione nodded and said "Oh yes! I was going to give it to you today," and she rummaged in her bag pulling out the vile from last night. "Here, I've encased my patronus in this vile and added other charms and spells to stop it from breaking, I've also added a modified shield charm, but just in case you might want to ask Gandalf to add whatever he deems necessary." Froddo looked at her in awe; he could practically feel her magic coming off her in waves. He thanked Hermione profusely, but she just said "Just because you have that, use the Ring only in a life threatening situation, or not at all." Froddo thought about her words, thanked her once more and started looking for Gandalf.

Hermione flopped back onto her bed and closed her eyes. It hadn't been five minutes when she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in," She called, and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, walked into her room. She was even prettier than Fleur, and that was saying something. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, showing her pointed ears, and her stormy grey eyes held a deep wisdom. The elf introduced herself as Arwen and she struck up a conversation with Hermione. Hermione liked talking to another girl; Arwen could be as dreamy as Luna Lovegood, or as confident as Ginny Weasley, which made her extremely fun to talk to.

After Arwen left, Hermione conjured a mirror and took a good look at herself. She looked like a nine year old girl, with a pale heart shaped face, large brown eyes and finely pointed ears. Her size was terribly misleading, and often irritating, as everyone was taller than her except the hobbits. Hermione frowned at her hair. It had been frizzy before, but now it was wavy and usually swung around her head like a magnetic force field. She tied it in a haphazard knot to keep it reasonable and got dressed for the day.

After breakfast, Hermione walked aimlessly in the gardens until she reached the river. There, she sat down on a rock and fingered her wand thoughtfully. She wondered whether Harry and Ron were watching her now. Hermione sighed when she heard an intake of breath behind her. She quickly Disillusioned herself, jumped into the branches of an overhead tree and waited for the elf that was sure to come.

Legolas could not believe his eyes; Hermione couldn't just disappear. He put his ear to the ground but he couldn't feel any vibrations. He was so confused when he sat down on the rock that Hermione had just occupied; Legolas didn't have enough warning for the weight that suddenly landed on his back. Legolas yelped in surprise as he tried to pry the giggling, invisible form off him. It lightly jumped off his back and slowly came into view. "It's not fair that you used your magic." Legolas pouted. Hermione smirked at him and said "It's not fair that you keep trying to sneak up on me."

Her right ankle twinged acutely and she hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" A concerned Legolas asked. "I'm fine; I must have landed on my ankle badly." Hermione said. "Why don't you try healing it yourself the elvish way?" Legolas said, because she would never back down from a challenge. "But what do I do?" Hermione said. "Follow your instincts." Legolas said, knowing that she would be annoyed. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored it. Hermione placed her hands gingerly on her ankle and murmured something unintelligible. She gasped when she felt it immediately heal. Legolas was grinning from ear to ear, "See, I knew that you could do it." "My, my, aren't you to cosy." Hermione stood up and glared at Aragorn; he just looked at her in amusement and said "Would you like to learn to wield a sword or learn archery with Legolas here?" Hermione huffed, "Well, if you must know, I have already learned archery, so I would be delighted to learn how to use a sword."

Aragorn was surprised, "You started early didn't you Legolas." Legolas smirked, "Well she should learn from the best." "Are you going to teach me or do I have to learn myself?" Hermione said with mock impatience. Aragorn handed her a long blade, and taught Hermione a few basic moves; she caught on to the technique quickly, but her strokes still remained hesitant and slightly awkward. Legolas saw this and said "Hermione try this instead." And he handed her his own sword; it was a long white knife that was lighter than those of men. Hermione took it carefully and she performed the moves with fluid grace, though she still preferred archery. "Excellent, I will get a sword forged for you." Aragorn said after the lesson. Hermione said "Thank you," And she hugged both of them and headed for a late lunch.

It was evening and Hermione was lying on her back looking at the stars.

_Hermione, Harry and Ron were by the lake at the Burrow and stargazing. Hermione was trying to show Ron some constellations. "No Ron, that line of stars forms the bow and those make the body." Hermione said patiently pointing at the constellation. "Hey Hermione, is that the Big Dipper?" Harry asked indicating another set of stars. Hermione sighed "No Harry, that's Cancer; the Big Dipper is over there, see?" She said gesturing to another constellation._

She smiled at the memory when everything was peaceful and calm, without any worries. Legolas was watching her from a distance; the stars reflecting in her eyes. She closed her eyes and after a while he realised that she was asleep. Hermione woke up as Legolas walked towards her; her hair was flaring around her head and she was breathing heavily. "Nen le nora?" **(Are you alright?)** Legolas said soothingly. "Dúline," **(Nightmare) **Hermione said eventually. Her memory had changed; Death Eaters had snuck up on them and started torturing Harry and Ron, Hermione couldn't do anything to stop them. "Nûl amare," **(don't worry) **She reassured Legolas, walked to her room and got into bed, though it was an hour before she had a dreamless rest.

**Hmmm… I might have gotten a little carried away with the typing (nearly 3000 words) but hope you like it! I know that the constellations don't match with the northern hemisphere and all that astrology whatnot. Review please! Most of the Elvish is from **

**Thanks**

**Hermione who still likes clovers**


	4. Journeying

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except bits of the plot!**

**So this is my latest chapter, hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: Journeying

Hermione had just finished packing for the quest tomorrow and she looked upon her small bag with satisfaction. She put it on and headed out to meet everyone else. It was a cold grey day and clouds were overhead, dark and low. Gimli approached Hermione, taking special care not to startle her, "Where are the rest of your bags Lady Hermione? Surely you aren't bringing just that one bag." Hermione smirked, "Well, I was under the impression that we were travelling light, unless I'm mistaken." "Ah, so we are, so we are." Gimli said uncomfortably. There was little breeze in the valley, yet Hermione's hair was blowing about as if reflecting her excitement. She winced as she heard Boromir blow his horn and it echoed through Rivendell. Hermione watched Elrond reprimand him slightly and felt uneasy, a gust of wind cutting into her even though she wasn't cold.

The Fellowship of the Ring said their farewells and set out. They crossed a bridge and wound slowly up the long steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of Rivendell; and they came at length to the high moor where the wind hissed through the heather. Then with one glance at the Last Homely House twinkling below them they strode away far into the night.

They headed south and walked on narrow paths. Gandalf walked in front, and with him Aragorn, who knew this land well even in the dark. The others were in file behind; Legolas and Hermione at the back since their eyes were keenest. The first part of the Company's journey was hard and dreary; and Hermione remembered little of it, save the half-darkness in which they walked. Everyday icy blasts of wind came from the Mountain in the east, and everyone shivered except the elves in the group. They rested warily during the middle of the day and journeyed far into the night.

The Company had been travelling for a fortnight when the weather suddenly changed. The wind turned it's attention to the south and the sun came out, pale and bright. Hermione could see the shadow of three peaks; cold and foreboding. Gandalf assessed their position and said "We have done well, we have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin. In happier days Elves dwelt here. We have travelled forty five leagues as the crow flies and the weather will be milder now, but possibly more dangerous." Gimli told the group about the Mountains; about the places underneath and Hermione listened intently. "We shall rest here not only today but tonight as well; for great evil must come upon a country before it forgets the race of Elves." Gandalf said.

They lit a fire in a deep hollow surrounded by holly bushes and their breakfast was merrier than it had been since they had left Rivendell. They sat around the fire and told tales of great splendour; laughing cheerfully. Only Aragorn was silent and restless, though Hermione did not join in the story telling. After a while he walked to the ridge and listening. Then he returned to the rest of the Company. "What is the matter Strider? Do you miss the East wind?" Merry said. Aragorn sighed and said "No, but I miss something," "It is too quiet." Hermione said softly, finishing Aragorn's sentence. "I feel a sense of watchfulness here that I have never felt before." He continued. "Then we must be more careful," said Gandalf, "For if you bring a Ranger with you, you had better listen to him, especially if that Ranger is Aragorn."

Aragorn was taking first watch, and it was so quiet that he could almost feel it. Every sound was enhanced and it made him extra vigilant. After a while Hermione approached him, "Aragorn what is that?" She said and pointed to a dark patch that had appeared from the south. He said nothing but continued to watch the sky. With her elven eyes, Hermione first, clearly saw that it was a flock of birds. "Birds," she breathed out and Aragorn pulled her down into the shad of a nearby bush. Staying flat and deathly still, they waited until the air was devoid of any movement once more. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and Aragorn sprung up and woke Gandalf informing him of what he had seen.

Pippin was complaining about the lack of warm food and Hermione walked up to him and said "You should be happy that our fire had burned out before the crows had come, or we would have been spotted." "But they're crows." He retorted. "Crows that aren't native." She said before walking to the back of the group. They stayed hidden for the rest of the day and at dusk they steered their course towards Cahadras.

Hermione could sense the discomfort in the group as they made their way to the formidable peak of Cahadras. On the last day of travel in the woods, Boromir suggested that they bring a faggot of wood each, to light a fire if need be; Gandalf agreed, albeit reluctantly. They started up the slope, but soon their path had become sheer and rocky. They struggled up a particularly steep slope and rested for a while at the top. Hermione felt something soft touch her cheek and realised that it had started snowing. When she was younger, Hermione had loved the snow; she would make snow angels and have snowball fights. She sighed; it seemed like just a distant dream now. "Would you like me to put Warming charms on everyone?" She asked a short while later. The rest of the Company complied eagerly and sighed at the warmth the spell brought.

There was a strange noise upon the wind. "I can hear something." Hermione whispered to Legolas nervously. "I hear it too," he replied. He murmured to Aragorn and Gandalf urgently before falling back into step with Hermione. The storm whirled around them relentlessly and eventually they had been force to seek shelter next to a protecting cliff face. Hermione pressed into the hard rock and suddenly drowsiness seemed to overtake Hermione, plaguing her with memories of people screaming for help; until strong arms pulled her out of the snow that had settled around her. She thanked Legolas and saw that the hobbits had suffered the same lapse of consciousness as she did.

"This will be the death of the halflings, Gandalf," said Boromir, "We must do something so as to prevent the snow from covering our heads." "Give them this," said Gandalf, searching in his pack and drawing out a flask. "Just a mouthful each; for all of us. It is very precious. It is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!" As soon as Hermione had swallowed a little of the warm and fragrant liquid, she felt heat spread through her and a new hope was born. The others also revived and found new vigour. "What do you say to fire?" Boromir said suddenly, "The choice now seems to be for fire or death." "You may make a fire now if you can." Gandalf agreed. It was easier said than done, for it passed the skill of Legolas and Gimli to strike a flame that would last the swirling torrents of snow. "Here," Hermione spoke up and took the nearest faggot, "_Validus incendio" _**(A/N: **_**validus**_** means strong in Latin)**A spurt of flame shot out of her wand and the wood caught fire instantly. Everybody crouched around the fire and took shelter in the warmth that it brought.

Slowly they added food to fuel the fire until the fire burnt low. "Wait!" Hermione said as Boromir added the last faggot to the fire. He looked at her curiously, "Why?" "Oh I thought I could duplicate it to make the fire last longer." She trailed off into silence and eventually fell into an elvish sleep. Her head rested on Legolas' shoulder and he too drifted off. The rest of them tried to stop their shivers and rest.

Suddenly Hermione jerked awake and looked at the sky, "The weather is improving," and slowly but surely the snow lessened and the clouds abated. The snow and wind stopped and the sun shone upon the travellers, who basked in her warmth. Gimli looked up, "Cahadras has not forgiven us, he has more snow to fling at us if we continue. The sooner we go back the better." The others agreed readily, but this proved almost impossible. Only a short distance away from the remanets of their fire, the snow lay many feet deep. Taller than the heads of Hermione, Gimli and the hobbits; in places the wind had made deep drifts. "If Hermione were to go before us with a bright flame, she might melt a path for you," said Legolas. The storm had troubled the elves of the Company little, and they alone remained still light of heart. Gimli grumbled but said nothing.

"Let the men of this group force a path through the snow for our companions." Boromir said to Aragorn and together they started pushing their way through the snow. Legolas watched this with a smile upon his lips, and then he turned to the others. "The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow – an Elf." Hermione looked down at their feet and noticed for the first time, that they made barely an imprint on the snow. The two elves both had no boots, but light shoes. "Come Hermione, we go to find the sun!" and with that the two elves ran forward and swiftly overtook the toiling men, disappearing around the rocky turn.

Hermione and Legolas saw that after the large drift the snow quickly lessened until it was no more than a light layer of snow on the rock. They quickly turned back and saw a depressed Aragorn and Boromir; Hermione called out, "Aragorn, Boromir, you only have a few feet to go." The two men were heartened and dug with a new vigour. The two elves returned to the rest of the Company and told them what they had seen. Aragorn and Boromir returned shortly and he said "We have thrust a lane through the drift for all those that cannot run as light as elves." "But how are we going to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?" said Pippin, voicing the thought of all the hobbits. "Have hope!" said Boromir. "I am weary, but I still have some strength left, and Aragorn too. We will bear the little folk. The others no doubt will make shift to tread the path behind us. Come Master Peregrin! I will begin with you."

Pippin clung to Boromir's back and Merry did the same with Aragorn; they strode forward and when they came to the great drift. Through the middle they had beaten a track like a bridge. On the other side, Merry and Pippin waited with Legolas and Hermione, for the rest of the Fellowship to join them. They quickly made their way down the mountain; when they reached the bottom they looked at the innocently glinting, white peak in the distance. Cahadras had defeated them.

**Okay! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Jovie Black, the answer to your question is really complicated so I'll try to explain it. Elves age differently to people, if they are 10 then they would probably look 5; if an elf is 20 then they would look 10; if an elf is 2000 then they would about 25. That's why Hermione looks 9! Zimerman1407 thanks for pointing out my 1****st**** person mistake, I reposted my third chapter. Thanks! And if you want to (though I really hope you do) could you please please please review and add a really hard quiz question with it, I'll mention you with my next chapter, and if I don't know your answer, that chapter will be dedicated to you!**

**Okay enough of my rambling **

**Hermione who likes clovers and hard questions **hint hint****


	5. Remembering

**Hi guys I'm back! I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! There was a power cut and everything was lost so I had to redo it. Then there were exams torturous exams! But here I am now and I'm sure you don't want to listen to my rambling so**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything familiar! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader zimerman1407. Is the answer Glorfindel? I remember reading it somewhere…**

Chapter 5: Remembering

Hermione watched silently as the Company discussed their next course of action. "There is a way we may attempt," said Gandalf, "I thought of it at the beginning of our journey but I have not spoken of it to the Company before, as Aragorn was against it until we had at least attempted Cahadras."

Merry spoke up, "If it worse than the Redhorn Gate then it must be evil indeed." Gandalf continued, "The road I speak of leads to the Mines of Moria," Only Gimli lifted his head, hope in his eyes. The others felt a sense of dread at the name; even the hobbits had heard terrifying legend about the Mines.

Aragorn reluctantly agreed to go that way, as did Gimli. But Boromir was stubborn in not going, unless the rest of the Fellowship was against him. Legolas too did not want to go but the hobbits were uncertain. "Let the Ringbearer decide." Gandalf said at last. Froddo hesitated but said "We shall go through the Mines."

Now Gimli took the lead with Gandalf until the Company reached a wide lake that was eerily still. They walked around the lake until they reached a flat expanse of wall. "Ah, this is where we must say good bye to our faithful beast of burden," said Gandalf; and they unpacked their bags and belongings. Sam was distressed about leaving Bill, their pony, in the wild. Hermione watched as Gandalf waved his staff and the clouds parted revealing a pale white moon; it shone upon the rock and silver inscriptions were revealed.

Hermione looked on in wonder as she saw a silver tree and stars under an arch of elvish. Gandalf said "The words say: _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." _"What does _Speak, friend, and enter _mean?" Merry asked. Gandalf replied "If you are a friend, you speak the password and enter." Gandalf thought for a moment, then said "_Annon edhellen, edro hi amen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" _

And he tapped the wall with his staff. The silver lines faded slightly but the wall didn't budge. Gandalf tried a few more passwords with the same results. Hermione stood up suddenly and said "It's a riddle. _Speak, friend, and enter._ The elvish word for friend is _mellon._" And with that the wall opened outward and the Company looked at the dark passage that was revealed.

Suddenly there was a yelp of fear and they spun around to see Frodo struggling with a huge tentacle. Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a silent _expelliarmus. _The tentacle loosened before gripping onto Frodo tighter. "_Immobulus, petrificus totalus, stupefy!" _She shot three spells in a row giving Legolas time to shoot the other tentacles that had sprung out from the water.

Aragorn sliced of the tentacle holding Frodo and a tremendous jaw encircled with fangs appeared. Legolas shot three arrows into the mouth and the Fellowship rushed into the open doors, and into the Mines of Moria. There was a loud rumbling behind them and the door collapsed trapping them inside.

"It seems that the only way forward now is to go through the Mines." Gandalf said, and the tip of his staff lit up. Hermione quickly said "_lumos," _the tip of her wand showering everyone with a pale blue light. Gimli was talking excitedly to the hobbits, "You'll get a mighty welcome from my cousin Balin. Huge roaring fires, meat off the bone,"

"Um, Gimli, I think something is wrong, shouldn't there be some sort of noise apart from us?" Everyone quickly stoped to listen, and true enough nothing could be heard except their breathing. Gandalf and Gimli walked at the front of the Group leading them through the Mines.

After a few days they reached a large chasm, more than six feet across. It took Pippin several minutes of coaxing to be able to jump across. It was almost pitch black apart from the magical lights and the occasional fires.

One day the Company came to three arches, "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said, and he sat down on a rock to think. The Hobbits were getting distressed and Hermione had the feeling that something was following them. She had once or twice heard the soft fall of bare feet after the Fellowship had stopped walking, and she had seen a dark shape with pale orb-like eyes in the distance.

The Company made a fire and had a small meal, talking quietly. Hermione walked over to Gandalf, planning to ask him about the following shadow. "So you have spotted Gollum," Gandalf said, and Hermione nodded, and looked as if she were to ask something else, so he continued "We shall not do anything to him, for I feel that he has a large part to play in this war, whether good or bad I do not know."

Then he stood up, "I have made up my mind, I do not like the feel of the middle way; and I do not like the smell of the left hand way: there is foul air down there, or I am no guide. We shall take the right hand path. It is time we went upwards again.

For eight dark hours, not counting two brief halts, they marched on; and met no danger. Hermione and Legolas were uneasy; their elven ears picking up faint drum beats in the distance. They had reached large roads and travelled much faster. Gimli told the Company about the treasures of Moria.

"Moria did not hold gold or silver, but _mithril_. All folk desired it. It could be beaten like copper, and polished like glass; and the Dwarves could make of it a metal, light and yet harder than tempered steel. It's beauty was like that of common silver, but _mithril_ did not tarnish or grow dim. Frodo's dear uncle Bilbo had a corslet of mithril that Thorin gave him. I wonder what has become of it. For I did not tell him that it was worth more than the whole Shire and everything in it." Hermione looked at Frodo at that, and saw him look rather uncomfortable.

"Look there!" Hermione pointed out a stone door slightly ajar, light pouring through it. They walked into the large square chamber beyond it. The chamber was lit up by a high shaft, giving the barest glimpse of blue sky. In the middle of the room, there was a rectangle block with runes deeply engraved on it. Gandalf said "These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria. Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves: Balin son of Fundin Lord of Moria." "He is dead then," said Frodo. "I feared it was so." Gimli cast hung his head with anguish.

Gandalf looked around and found a dusty book. He picked it up and tried to read it. Meanwhile Hermione and Legolas were uneasy, the drum beats were getting louder, so that everyone could hear it. "Come," said Gandalf, "We have lingered here too long."

They sprang to the door and there was and echoing blast: a horn was blown, and answering horns and harsh cries were heard further off. There was a hurrying sound of many feet. "Orcs are coming!" cried Legolas. "We cannot get out!" said Gimli. "Trapped," cried Gandalf, "Why did I delay?"

The walls shook from the drum beat. The Company drew their weapons. Arrows whistled through the door that they came through. Hermione put the strongest _protego_ she could around them and shot an arrow through the door like Legolas. Orcs charged into the room and Hermione whipped her wand out, hexing the attacking onslaught.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir shouted. Hermione spun around and saw a troll that looked just like the troll in the girls' bathroom at Hogwarts. The memory flashed through her mind and she shouted "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" An orc with heavy armour was lifted up and dropped onto the troll's head.

The troll was dazed, and started swinging a chain around. The chain got caught on a stone pillar and Legolas used it to run onto the troll's shoulders and he shot three arrows into the troll's head. It howled and swung it's spear at Frodo, pinning him against the wall. "Frodo!" Hermione screamed, she rushed over and started muttering every healing spell she knew. "Come, to the bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf called out to them, Aragorn sped towards Frodo and hoisted him over his shoulder.

They ran as fast as they could and Frodo choked out "I am all right, I can walk. Put me down!" Aragorn nearly dropped him in amazement. "Go down the stairs and I will hold them off!" Gandalf shouted. "Swords are of no more use here!" "Then I will come with you!" Hermione cried out.

The pair ran back towards the door and Hermione poured out her magic towards it. A demonic shape burst through the door and they ran back to the group. They were jumping over the break in the bridge. "A Balrog!" Someone shouted out.

Hermione hated her size right now, but she summoned the last of her strength and leaped over. Legolas caught her and pushed her in the direction of the exit but she screamed out "Gandalf!" He was still in the centre of the bridge warding off the Balrog. "You shall not pass!" He was saying. The bridge under the Balrog's feet collapsed sending it into the chasm below; but not before a fiery whip came up and took Gandalf by the leg. "Fly you fools!" He said and he plummeted after the Balrog.

A collective cry of "No!" could be heard. Aragorn led the stricken Company out of the Mine. Hermione breathed in the clean air and sat down on the grass. The hobbits were crying openly. "Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered.

Legolas walked towards Hermione and when she looked up, he saw that her eyes were blank and hollow; for once her hair was limp and lifeless. "Everyone is gone." She whispered. Legolas tried to sooth her, "We'll get through this. Gandalf would have wanted us to go on if he died." Hermione turned to face him, her eyes blazing and hair whipping around like a full force hurricane, "He's not dead," She snapped, "It might seem like it, but he's still alive." Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Legolas, but Gandalf isn't dead, I can feel it."

Aragorn led the Fellowship now on a rough and broken road. They passed many Dwarfish ruins but stopped at a tall column of stone. "That is Durin's Stone. It marks the place where Durin first looked upon the Mirrormere. Let us look too, before we go on." The clear water showed nothing at first but then the white tipped peaks came into view, giving a most marvellous sight.

The road now turned south and went quickly downwards. They came upon a deep well of water, which ran down a steep rocky channel. "Here is the spring from which the Silverlode rises," said Gimli, "Do not drink it! It is icy cold." Lower down the green was lost in a haze of gold.

"There lie the woods of Lothlorien!" said Legolas. "That is the fairest of all the dwellings of the elves. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves do not fall, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees are smooth and grey. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood and it were springtime!" "My heart will be glad, even in the winter," said Aragorn. "But it lies many miles away. Let us hasten!"

For some time Hermione and Frodo managed to keep up with the others; but Aragorn was leading them at a great pace, and after a while they lagged behind. They had eaten nothing since early in the morning. Hermione was suffering from magical exhaustion and her hair was dull and still. Froddo felt every step more painful and he gasped for breath.

Hermione performed some healing spells on him; though only adding to her fatigue. At last Legolas turned, and seeing them now far behind, he spoke to Aragorn. The others halted, and Aragorn ran back, calling Legolas to come with him. "I am sorry, Frodo!" he cried, full of concern. "So much has happened today and we have such need of haste that I have forgotten that you were hurt; and Hermione, you must be exhausted, fighting against a Balrog. You should have spoken. Come now! A little further on there is a place where we can rest for a little. There I will do what I can for you. Come Legolas, we will carry them."

Soon afterwards they came upon another stream that ran down and joined the Silverlode. Here they rested. Gimli and the two younger hobbits kindled a fire and collected water. Hermione instantly fell asleep on the grass and Aragorn tended Frodo.

He gently stripped off Frodo's jacket and worn tunic, and gave a gasp of wonder. Then he laughed. The silver corslet shimmered before his eyes like the light upon a rippling sea. "Look here is the coat that Gandalf spoke of," Aragorn said, holding it up, "It was certainly well given." Aragorn bathed Frodo's bruises with diluted _Athelas _water. The fragrant odour filled the clearing calming and refreshing the Fellowship.

Hermione woke up rejuvenated and the Company quickly ate and set off again. They marched for three hours and night had fallen. The night wind blew up the valley to meet them. Before them a wide grey shadow loomed, and they heard the endless rustle of leaves.

"Lothlorien!" cried Legolas. "We have come the eaves of the Golden Wood." Under the night, the trees stood tall. Hermione could hear each tree sigh around her, as if welcoming them. "Let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind." Boromir was reluctant to travel through the woods, but eventually consented.

They had gone little more than a mile into the forest when they came upon another stream flowing swiftly and joining the Silverlode. "Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas, "The water is said to be healing to the weary." And he stepped into the stream. "Follow me!" He cried. "The water is not deep. Let us wad across. On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfulness of grief." One by one they climbed down and followed Legolas. Hermione felt the cool water rush over her feet, soothing them as she crossed.

When they had rested and eaten, Legolas told them tales of Lothlorien that the Elves of Mirkwood still kept in their hearts, of sunlight and starlight upon meadows. Hermione listened most attentively, and learned much about her kin. "Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" asked Legolas. "I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue; but this is how it runs in the Common Speech."

In a soft voice hardly to be heard amid the rustle of the leaves above them he began. His voice rose and descended like the fair waters beside them. Hermione was ensnared by the words and melody. Legolas stopped singing and said "Next comes a part which is much forgotten. It is long and sad and tells how sorrow came upon Lothlorien."

"We should seek shelter in the tree tops, if we can," said Aragorn, "For we have lingered by the road much longer than wise. The Company now turned aside from the path, and went deeper into the woods. They reached a cluster of trees; their grey trunks were of mighty girth, but their height could not be guessed.

"I will climb up." said Legolas. "No," said Hermione, and she pointed her wand to the shadowy branches. A commanding voice sounded in the shadows. "Daro!" **(Stop) **it said. Hermione lowered her wand and soft laughter could be heard above them. Then another clear voice spoke in an elven tongue. Hermione could understand what was being said and Legolas looked up and answered in the same tongue.

The Hobbits were talking among themselves. "Who are they, and what do they say?" asked Merry. "They're Elves," said Sam, "Can't you hear their voices?" "Yes, they are Elves," said Legolas, "And they say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark." Sam hastily covered his mouth with his hand. "Now they bid me climb up with Frodo; for they seem to have had some tidings of him and of our journey." Out of the grey shadows a rope ladder was let down.

Hermione made out a round wooden platform in the branches, called a _talan_. She listened to their conversation and when she heard that Gimli was to go blindfolded she called out to them, "He won't consent to that."

The elf called Haldir looked at her strangely and said "We must not debate any longer; your companions must not remain on the ground. The four Hobbits and your young female companion shall rest in this _talan_ and the rest shall go to the _talan _in the next tree. Call us if anything is amiss and have an eye on that dwarf!"

Legolas went down at once to take Haldir's message; and soon afterwards Merry and Pippin clambered up on to the high flet. They were out of breath and seemed rather scared. Hermione quickly followed with the hobbit's blankets. "Here you are," She said handing them to their respective owners. She seemed totally calm on the high platform. One by one the hobbits fell asleep and Hermione looked at the leaf silhouetted sky and fell asleep, the song Legolas sang running through her head.

She woke up when Frodo stirred, and she heard the sound of orcs marching through the forest. "What's happening?" He said. "Orcs," Hermione whispered. They stayed still and listened until the forest was silent. Suddenly there was a sniffing sound; Hermione and Frodo looked over the edge of the _talan_ and saw something climbing the trunk of a nearby tree.

Hermione put a slender finger against her mouth and shook her head, telling Frodo to do nothing. When they looked back at the creature, it was gone. Haldir came climbing swiftly up through the branches. "There was something in this tree that I have never seen before," he said, "It was not an orc. It fled as soon as I touched the tree. It seemed to be wary, and seemed to have some skill in trees, or I might have thought that it was one of you hobbits."

He paused then continued, "A strong company of Orcs has passed. They crossed the Nimrodel- curse their foul feet in its clean water! - And went down the old path by the river. They shall not return out of Lothlorien."

When day came Haldir led the Company along the Silverlode, but soon he turned aside into the trees and halted on the bank of the river under their shadows. "There is one of my people across the stream," Haldir said, "Though you may not see him."

He gave a call like the low whistle of a bird, and an Elf, clad in grey, stepped out of a thicket of young trees. Haldir skilfully cast over the stream a coil of grey rope, and he caught it and tied the end around a tree near the bank. "Celebrant runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. We do not set foot in it so far north, unless we must. But in these days of watchfulness we do not make bridges. This is how we cross. Follow me!"

He tied his end of the rope around another tree, and then ran lightly along it, over the river and back again. "Some of our Company can walk this path," said Legolas, "But the others do not have this skill. Must they swim?" "No!" said Haldir. "We have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, one shoulder high and another half high, and holding these the strangers should be able to cross with care."

When the slender bridge was made, the Company passed over, some cautiously and slowly, others more easily. First went Haldir, quickly followed by Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir went next with Gimli slowly following, the Hobbits went next with Hermione last. Halfway Sam looked down and stumbled, Hermione caught him and he regained his balance. "Don't look down." Hermione advised him with a smile.

When they were all gathered on the other bank, the elves untied the ropes and brought them to the far side. "Now, friends," said Haldir, "You have entered the Naith of Lorien. We allow no strangers to spy on the secrets of the Naith. As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf." As Hermione predicted, Gimli was most unpleased about the arrangements.

"I will not walk blindfolded like a prisoner. I am no spy." "I do not doubt you," said Haldir, "Yet this is our law." Gimli was stubborn "I will go forward free, or not at all." "You cannot go back now," said Haldir sternly, "Now that you have crossed the Celebrant, you must be presented to the Lord and Lady of this land."

"Gimli," said Hermione soothingly, "I will go blindfolded with you if it makes you feel better." Gimli was shocked. "Why would you do such a thing?" asked Legolas. "Gimli is my friend, as are you." She answered earnestly. "You have a true friend Master Dwarf." Haldir said.

"I cannot allow you to walk blind around your kindred Lady Hermione. I shall be blindfolded but I don't like it." Gimli said staunchly. Just then Hermione's hair flared around showing Haldir her delicately pointed ears. Haldir's eyes nearly bugged out of his head; he stared at her and softly said "An elfling," Hermione blushed furiously but met his gaze.

The Company followed Haldir through the Golden Woods; in awe at the beauty surrounding them. Hermione walked with Gimli, steering him away from rocks and trees. All that day they marched on. They rested on the ground without fear, and at noon the next day a host of Elves approached them and talked with Haldir.

Eventually Haldir spoke to the Company, "They bring a message from the Lord and Lady of Galadhrim. The dwarf Gimli can walk free. It seems that the Lady knows who and what each of your Company is." He untied the cloth from Gimli's eyes "Your pardon Master Gimli." He said, bowing low, "Look on us now with friendly eyes. Look and be glad, for you are the first dwarf to behold the trees of the Naith of Lorien since Durin's Day."

Hermione observed her surroundings properly; there was a mound of green grass. Upon it two rings of trees encircled a large flet. The ground around them was studded with golden yellow flowers on pale green stalks.

"Behold! You have arrived at Cerin Amroth," said Haldir. "For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow _elanor_, and the pale _niphredil._ Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk."

Hermione looked around in wonder. Legolas walked up to her, he saw that her eyes were shining with excitement. "How do you like the fairest of our dwellings Hermione?" She looked at him, "It's amazing! Lothlorien is so beautiful." She sighed contentedly and lay down on the fragrant green carpet. Her young face was devoid of any sorrow or worry and for the first time on Middle Earth, Hermione was pure happiness.

At dusk, Haldir took them to the huge flet. They entered the circle of trees and Hermione heard the whispering of the trees around her. As Hermione climbed up to the first flet, she delighted in the feel of the tree under her fingers.

She was the first to step upon the platform; Haldir took her hand and said "You are the first elfling to stand here in more than a century. Look this way first." And Haldir pointed towards the north. Hermione looked and saw a hill with many mighty trees; light shining from it like a million fireflies.

Haldir pointed south, "There lies Southern Mirkwood; your companion Legolas resides there." The rest of the Company had joined her. "Welcome to Caras Galadhon!" Haldir said, "Here is the city of the Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the Lady of Lorien." They climbed the stairs and passed more _talans_; some on the left, some on the right and some around the trunk of the tree. On the second highest platform Haldir stopped. "I will go first, then Frodo, after comes Legolas with Hermione. The rest of you may come in oldest to youngest." And he led them to the last flet.

It was filled with a soft golden light. Hermione had never seen anyone so fair as the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Celeborn greeted her in Elvish and gestured for her to sit; Galadriel said nothing but looked at Hermione with her deep blue eyes.

She seemed to be asking: _You are the youngest of the Company are you not? But you have faced much more than most._ And Hermione found herself answering; _I wish that they could be here with me._ Galadriel smiled at her and seemed satisfied with her response. One by one the rest of the Company appeared and was greeted the same way as Hermione.

When all the guests were seated before his chair, the Lord looked at them again. "Here there are nine," He said, "But ten set out; unless there was a change in council." "Nay," Galadriel spoke for the first time, "There was no change in Council; Gandalf the Grey set out with the Fellowship."

Hermione spoke up, her voice cracking slightly, "Gandalf fell in Moria," There was a collective gasp at this, "But he is not dead." Galadriel pierced Hermione with her gaze; which Hermione met evenly. "I believe that your words are true, and that though Gandalf may have fallen, he is still with us." Celeborn spoke again, "Tell us your full tale now." Aragorn recounted what happened at Cahadras and in the Mines.

There was a silence. At length Celeborn spoke again, "I did not know that your plight was so evil; I will do what I can to aid you, each according to his or her wish and need, but especially that one of the little folk who bears the burden." "Your quest is known to us," said Galadriel, "But we will not here speak of it more openly."

She held them with her eyes, and in silence looked searchingly at each of them in turn. None save Aragorn, Legolas and Hermione could long endure her glance.

At length the Lady Galadriel released them from her gaze, and she smiled. "Do not let your hearts be troubled," she said, "Tonight you shall sleep in peace." Then they sighed and felt suddenly weary, as those who have been questioned long and deeply, though no word were spoken openly. "Go now!" said Celeborn, "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while."

That night the Company slept on the ground, much to the satisfaction of the hobbits. The Elves spread for them a pavilion among the trees near a fountain; they laid soft couches out and with soft words of peace they left them. They soon fell asleep and no dream or sound, except the rustling of leaves, disturbed their slumber.

**Well this is a long chapter so I hope it makes up for the delay. Please review! Digital cookies to those who do!**

**If you are following my other story Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings, I have not abandoned it! It is currently under minor changes so I will update in the somewhat near future…**

**Angelf**


	6. Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing HP or LOTR is mine!**

Chapter 6: Revelation

The Fellowship of the Ring enjoyed the peace and serenity of Lorien. Legolas would explore the Golden Woods with Gimli, who was now his close friend. Aragorn would spend time with the hobbits who spread their child like Whenever Hermione wasn't being doted upon by the elves, she would spend her time walking through the golden trees and listening to the music and songs of the elves, her kin.

Hermione found a letter on her mattress. It was addressed to her and had a red wax seal. She frowned, but opened it slowly. It read

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am assuming that the reason you are now reading this letter, is that I have fallen and I cannot tell you this information myself._

_The first subject I should reveal is the fact that Emily and David Granger have been killed by Death Eaters. You may wonder how I know this, but all I shall say is that I have contacts with someone you know with the name of Albus Dumbledore. I had contacted him before we had set out from Rivendell. Mr and Mrs Granger are not your true parents but your adoptive guardians._

_The next is that you are in fact a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw; therefore your surname is Ravenclaw. Your headmaster instructed the Sorting Hat to place you in Gryffindor so you could meet Harry Potter and fulfil your destiny. Rowena Ravenclaw was in fact from Middle Earth, and of Elven heritage. Her Elvish name was Luthien Tinuvel and she was born in Lothlorien, where you should be now._

_You have already figured out that you are an elf, but the reason your true form was not revealed until you arrived in Middle Earth, was because you needed to train your magical abilities at Hogwarts. _

_You were destined to arrive in Middle Earth, so anything that happens was meant to be. _

_My regards to the Fellowship_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Gandalf the Grey_

Hermione took deep breaths to steady herself. Her mind was whirling so fast that she felt faint; so she quickly sat down.

Suddenly she saw Lady Galadriel walking down some stone steps. She looked ethereal in her light white gown and almost seemed to float. Hermione dropped the letter and followed her down into a round dell. In the middle was a round basin with elvish engraved around the edge.

Galadriel took a silver jug, filled it from a small fountain and poured it into the basin. It stilled almost immediately and she said "This is the mirror of Galadriel, I have brought you hear so that you may look in it."

Hermione approached cautiously, "What will I see?"

Galadriel smiled mysteriously, "You may see many things."

Hermione bent her head to look at the water. Abruptly, the water turned black; Hermione gasped. There were flashing images across the water; the troll incident, Fluffy, a pair of evil yellow eyes, Buckbeak, a timeturner, a Hungarian Horntail, Harry appearing with a dead body, blood red words on her hand, purple flames coming at her, a dead Dumbledore, dead Harry, dead Ron, dead Ginny, a picture of her current form and the remaining Weasleys around the Burrow's kitchen table, Hermione watched transfixed.

She eventually tore her eyes away and looked at Galadriel in horror. Galadriel said mystically "You have suffered much sorrow, but when you let go, you will find peace." She paused then continued, "So you have found out your heritage."

Hermione nodded and said "What do I tell my friends?"

"Tell them what you may, when you may."

Hermione sighed resignedly and said "Thank you, good bye." And Hermione left to ponder everything that had happened that day.

Legolas could tell that something was bothering Hermione by the way she would stare into the distance and frown slightly. After their evening meal he approached her and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm just… thinking." She answered.

Legolas looked at her sceptically, "You know I'm not going to let this go?"

Hermione nodded her head and grinned mischievously, "That's why I'm not telling you."

Legolas smiled but said seriously "You know you can confide in me with anything?"

She smiled a real smile then, "Yeah, I know."

o.O.o.O.o

On their last night at Lothlorien, Aragorn informed the Company that Lord Celeborn would be providing three boats for the journey and other supplies.

They were now discussing which path to take; to go straight to Mordor, or go to Minas Tirith with Boromir. Hermione sighed, she didn't see what the fuss was all about; they obviously had to go to Mordor. If they went to Minas Tirith, the Company would just delay the ending of the war.

"Hermione, do you have something to contribute?" Aragorn said.

"Well yes, in fact I do." She answered, "We cannot force anyone to do anything, but I think we should go straight to Mordor. No offence, but if we go to Minas Tirith, we shall only postpone the day when Sauron is defeated."

Hermione looked at the impressed and scowling (Boromir) faces and said "It's logical, and wouldn't all of you go with Frodo to the heart of Mount Doom?" They nodded straightaway.

"We should go to bed now; we have a long day tomorrow." Hermione said; and go to bed they did; only sweet blissfulness eluded Hermione until an hour before dawn.

o.O.o.O.o

Hermione yawned as she shook sleep off and started to pack her bags. The elves came to bring them gifts of food and clothing. The food was mostly in the form of wafer biscuits; they were light brown on the outside and cream-coloured on the inside.

Gimli looked suspiciously at these and broke a corner off to nibble at; his eyes widened in surprise and he quickly ate the whole biscuit.

"This _lembas_ stuffis much better than the way bread of the Dale men; apparently it tasted like dragon snot." He said licking his fingers.

Hermione looked at him with interest, "You know what dragon snot tastes like?" Gimli growled, and Hermione laughed, "But you must tell me about that sometime."

"Of course!" He agreed.

The elves next unwrapped and gave to each of the Company a hood and cloak, made according to their size, of the light but warm silken material that the Galadhrim wove. It was hard to say of what colour they were; perhaps grey with the colours of nature imbued into it. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a broach, in the shape of a leaf veined with silver. Hermione put hers on at once and it felt warm yet cool at the same time.

After their morning meal the Company said farewell to the lawn by the fountain. Their hearts were heavy; for it was a fair place, and it had become like home to them. As they stood for a moment looking at the white water in the sunlight, Haldir came walking towards them over the green grass of the glade.

They greeted him with delight. He led them through Caras Galadhon, and the trees were whispering to them as they passed. They had gone a few miles when an opening came up, suddenly greeting them. The bright green grass was studded with _elanor _that glinted in the sun. The Silverlode was in front of them, sparkling with beauty; but the land on the other side of the river was barren.

On the banks of the Silverlode, three slender, grey boats were moored. In each of them were coils of strong rope. "Come," said Haldir, "All is now ready for you. Enter the boats! But take care at first!"

The Company was arranged this way: Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were in one boat; Boromir, Merry and Pippin in another; and Gimli Hermione and Legolas in the last. The boats were steered with short-handed paddles with leaf shaped blades. When all was ready Aragorn led them on a trial up the Silverlode. Hermione struggled with steering but eventually caught on to the technique.

They turned a sharp bend in the river, and there, sailing proudly down the stream towards them was a majestic boat, shaped like a swan. At the prow stood Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; music came towards the Company as they drew nearer.

They all gathered on the banks of the Silverlode. Galadriel spoke to them, "Before we say farewell, I have brought gifts for each of you." She handed Aragorn a sheath with intricate silver designs; she also gave him a brooch with a silver eagle on it.

To Boromir, she gave a gold belt; and to Merry and Pippin she gave similar silver belts, each with a clasp wrought into a golden flower. To Legolas she gave a slender bow, like the ones the other Lothlorien elves used. She gave Sam a small wooden box with the earth of Lothlorien in it.

To Frodo she gave a vile with the light of Eärendil's star, the most beloved star of the Elves.

Next she went to Gimli, "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of an Elf?"

"None Lady," answered Gimli, "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words."

She gave a tinkling laugh. "Surely you desire something? Name it." Gimli stuttered a bit before requesting a strand of her hair. The group of Elves erupted with mutterings. She gave him three and moved to Hermione.

She gave her a knowing smile. "This pendant will grant you your greatest desire, but only when you learn where you belong." And Galadriel gave Hermione a necklace with a leaf shaped pendant, much like their cloak brooches, but more elaborate and inlaid with jewels. Hermione put it on and felt a strange energy pulsing from it. Her hair fanned out behind her, resembling an elvish princess; just like Rowena Ravenclaw, although she didn't know it.

The Company took their places in the boats as before and pushed off; the Elves calling out their goodbyes. They passed Lady Galadriel and she stared at them intently as if reading their hearts. The travellers rounded a bend and the fair land of Lothlorien was hidden from view. The Fellowship was silent, thinking about their enchanting time in the Golden Woods.

Hermione asked Legolas "Legolas, do you know who Luthien Tinuvel is?"

Legolas was surprised, "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard one of the Elves singing about her." Hermione answered smoothly.

"Yes, I do know of her." Legolas continued, "She was one of the most beautiful and intelligent elven princesses in history. One day she disappeared from Lothlorien and nobody knew where she went. She came back after fifty years, but she was never the same again. She fell in love with a mortal man, Beren. She gave up her immortality for him and they had a beautiful baby daughter. Strangely though, she was one of the Firstborn. The young elf disappeared and her parents were distraught. Beren and Luthien died at a great age, but no one has ever seen her little daughter again." Hermione listened to the story enraptured. "Why do you ask?" Legolas said; but Hermione was too far away in thought to answer.

o.O.o.O.o

The Company stopped at evening and set up camp. It was almost eerily silent but they were not disturbed. Hermione never took part in conversation as she sat away from the group, not eating anything; Aragorn was concerned about her, and when she didn't fall asleep that night, he approached her small form and whispered "I know you are not asleep; walk with me." And he stood up and strode to the edge of the clearing.

Hermione gave a sigh and followed him. "Here," Aragorn said, handing her a piece of lembas.

"I'm not hungry." Came the instant reply, and Aragorn smirked slightly,

"Really? Now why is that? I have no recollection of you eating since Lothlorien."

Hermione huffed in annoyance, "You are way too nosy for your own good, you know? I take it you know the tale of Beren and Luthien?"

And when Aragorn nodded she continued, "Well, she was in my world too, except by a different name, Rowena Ravenclaw. She was one of the four that founded my school; but then, she disappeared one day. I suppose she returned to Middle Earth, but her daughter vanished, and I think that she went to Earth. She must have made a family and survived there."

Aragorn listened to the abrupt change in conversation, and was dumbstruck. "Any more secrets you wish to reveal?" He managed eventually.

Hermione shuffled sheepishly, "Um, actually, yes. Apparently, I'm Luthien's last living descendant as well." She blurted out. Aragorn's eyes widened and Hermione said quietly "Oops."

Suddenly he smiled, and said "I suspected something of that sort. I suppose you learned about your heritage in Lothlorien?" Hermione nodded, relieved to tell someone her secret; she yawned and her eyes started unfocusing.

Aragorn scooped her up and tucked her into her blankets. He watched her as her eyes glazed over and he turned and asked "You heard?" Legolas sat up and nodded.

"Do not speak of it until she is ready to share it with the rest of us." Aragorn told him.

"You know best, as always." Legolas said and went back to sleep; Aragorn lay down and followed suit.

o.O.o.O.o

They went steadily southward on the river. They had reached the barren lands and were constantly wary, as there was little cover. Hermione sometimes saw a log floating in the river; what was unusual, was the fact that she saw feet or eyes on the log.

Once, the Company had seen huge black swans flying across the sky. The reminder of life in these bare plains was much needed and spurred the Fellowship onwards. In the boats, there wasn't much to keep Hermione occupied; so Legolas told her many tales of great splendour.

The eighth night of their journey came. They had camped all day and were going to attempt journeying by dark. "We are coming to parts of the river that I do not know well." Aragorn said, "There are sure to be underwater rocks and crevices, so sail carefully." They paddled through the gloom and manoeuvred cautiously.

Suddenly Sam called out "Rapids, and lots and lots of rocks!" Sure enough, they had already approached the rapids and a row of teeth like rocks jutted out of the water. They struggled to turn around and paddle upstream.

There was a twang of bowstrings and arrows cam whistling through the air at the Company. "Orcs!" cried Gimli. They all pushed forward, expecting to feel the bite of black arrows. A sense of dread fell upon the Fellowship as a dark shape appeared in the sky.

Hermione whipped out her wand and charmed her and Legolas' paddles to paddle automatically. He looked surprised but notched his bow and aimed at the oncoming darkness. "Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Sectumsempra!" Hermione said.

Legolas released his arrow. It pierced the centre of the dark creature and there was a guttural cry as it fell out of the air. The air was clear as they paddled out of the rapids.

They made camp but lit no fire in fear of attracting unwanted visitors. Hermione listened to the conversation around her before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

o.O.o.O.o

The Company carried the boats through the woods, in hope of reaching smoother passage along the river. They had travelled along the Silverlode a few miles when Aragorn spoke up "Behold the Argonath!" He announced, "The Pillars of the Kings!"

Two statues of great proportions stood on each bank of the river. Hermione thought that Aragorn resembled them a lot, though in more rugged clothes. They moored the boats and rested around a fire all thinking the same thing: 'Which way are we going to go?'


	7. The Dreaded AN!

**Dear Readers,**

**It's the dreaded Author's Note! Don't get mad at me! I am stopping this fic for an unknown amount of time before I will continue it. I've just lost the HPxLotR spark. I truly am sorry. But if you want, I'm going to start a new story soon Because of Amnesia: The Lightning Thief. Yeah another 'Reading the Books' fic but it's got a twist! Check it out if you want. Anyway, I'm really sorry if you're reading this or my other HPxLotR story.**

**Apologising profusely,**

**Angelfabeth**


End file.
